The field of invention relates generally to imprint lithography. More particularly, the present invention is directed to producing templates having alignment marks formed thereon.
Micro-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of micro-meters or smaller. One area in which micro-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, micro-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Micro-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing increased reduction of the minimum feature dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which micro-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems and the like.
An exemplary micro-fabrication technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,960 to Willson et al. Willson et al. disclose a method of forming a relief image in a structure. The method includes providing a substrate having a transfer layer. The transfer layer is covered with a polymerizable fluid composition. A mold makes mechanical contact with the polymerizable fluid. The mold includes a relief structure, and the polymerizable fluid composition fills the relief structure. The polymerizable fluid composition is then subjected to conditions to solidify and polymerize the same, forming a solidified polymeric material on the transfer layer that contains a relief structure complimentary to that of the mold. The mold is then separated from the solid polymeric material such that a replica of the relief structure in the mold is formed in the solidified polymeric material. The transfer layer and the solidified polymeric material are subjected to an environment to selectively etch the transfer layer relative to the solidified polymeric material such that a relief image is formed in the transfer layer. The time required and the minimum feature dimension provided by this technique are dependent upon, inter alia, the composition of the polymerizable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905 to Chou discloses a lithographic method and an apparatus for creating ultra-fine (sub-25 nm) patterns in a thin film coated on a substrate in which a mold having at least one protruding feature is pressed into a thin film carried on a substrate. The protruding feature in the mold creates a recess of the thin film. The mold is removed from the film. The thin film then is processed such that the thin film in the recess is removed exposing the underlying substrate. Thus, patterns in the mold are replaced in the thin film, completing the lithography. The patterns in the thin film will be, in subsequent processes, reproduced in the substrate or in another material which is added onto the substrate.
Yet another imprint lithography technique is disclosed by Chou et al. in Ultrafast and Direct Imprint of Nanostructures in Silicon, Nature, Col. 417, pp. 835–837, June 2002, which is referred to as a laser assisted direct imprinting (LADI) process. In this process, a region of a substrate is made flowable, e.g., liquefied, by heating the region with the laser. After the region has reached a desired viscosity, a mold, having a pattern thereon, is placed in contact with the region. The flowable region conforms to the profile of the pattern and is then cooled, solidifying the pattern into the substrate. A concern with each of the above-identified pattern formation processes relates to proper orientation of the template with the substrate. For example, it is desired to properly align the template with an existing patterned layer so that the proper orientation between the existing patterned layer and a subsequent patterned layer is obtained.
Thus, a need exists for producing a template having alignment marks for use with imprint lithographic techniques.